Lured Away from this Life
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: CONYUU, implied GwenGun KenRam. In the continuum of Self Restraint & Necromancer. How DOES Cheri stay so young? Ken & Yoz seem to think she's a black widow, but if that's true- what does Conrad have in store for Yuri? aff dot net has the continuation up!


Lured Away from this Life  
by Vanessa S. Quest

A/N: Mind the nose-bleeds, this is a ConYuu story that is somewhere within the timeline for Self Restraint, after Necromancer but I'm not sure how far away just yet. XD

It had occurred to Yuri some time ago that even though Cheri had three sons he had never met any of their fathers. Sure, he understood why he'd never meet Conrad's father. After all, Sir Dan Hiri Weller was human, and Conrad over 100 years old. Gwendel and Wolfram, however, that always remained a mystery.

Cheri didn't seem like a heart-breaker so much as a person to 'share the love' and yet, Yuri never did know of her ex lovers, so where were they?

It was a rainy day, Yuri was bored out of his mind, and Ken seemed to be too, after all everyone else was busy preparing some grandiose formal event to torture him with.

"Hey, Murata…"

"Yes Shibuya?" Ken put down the book he was reading, beside the pile of Yuri's historical-drama manga, though his books on advanced theorems of calculus and how to speak …Yuri didn't even know what that symbol read but it looked hard, he looked juvenile compared to his former classmate.

"I have a question, and it's just a question… but, what happens to Cheri's ex lovers? I mean, she has to have some with as many… exploits… as she's had, but I've never heard of one popping up. I was just wondering why… What do you think?"

"Oh that?" Ken fixed his glasses as they gleamed, "Well I pose this question to you, how do you think she is as young-looking as she is?"

"I thought she aged well and took care of herself."

"Well, there's that…" He nodded while thinking to himself how much fun he was about to have.

"There's more? Like her maryoku or something? Oh kami-sama I'm going to have this baby-face forever then? But Conrad doesn't have maryoku but looks so young!" Yuri began pulling at his hair in confusion.

Ken tampered with his glasses, "Are you done yet?"

"Ah, oh, yes." He looked back to Ken for the answers.

"It's really simple and straight-forward. She is the former maoh, yes?"

"Well, yes…"

"So, she was the queen of the Mazoku…"

"I gathered."

"…So, saying you're a maoh like no other and are the essence of everything good, doesn't that lend to her having an evil side that no one mentions out of respect for her sons, her, their lives and you?"

Yuri's eyes shrank, "What do you mean? What could this secret be!"

"She reminds me of a black widow spider, don't you think? Well, the way she always clasps her hands is similar to a preying mantis…"

"YOU THINK SHE…!" Yuri lowered his voice to a pointed whisper before stating, "You think she _eats_ them?"

"Well, I have heard rumors that she is a devourer of men. And for her to only rear sons, it's kind of a funny thought. Maybe she did in her daughters, too? You know to keep out the competition?"

Yuri stood up, biting his thumb. "I have to get to the bottom of this! I mean, she could be a serial killer…"

Ken stood up also, restacking his books, "Well, I'd be careful who you ask, any unsightly rumors to endanger her status… and creeeg." Ken gestured his finger slicing his own throat.

"…You're right, especially if it got around… But wait, she didn't kill Sir Dan Hiri Weller, Conrad's father. Gwendel mentioned him dying on the field with honor."

"Well, would you want to admit if you saw your mother eat your step-father? Or maybe she really loved him and let him live out his years. It could explain why he kept on the move though, if he really was running for his life." Ken smirked.

"How could you think Conrad's father could be a coward like that though, no it's more likely that she just really, really loved him and didn't want to harm him, that's why she even went to Shinou to consent to the match! Shinou wouldn't just knowingly sign up someone to be part of a buffet, would he?" Yuri left the question in the air before hanging his head, recalling how he was on that menu not so long ago. "Right… but still! He'd have been brave!"

"Well, who are you going to ask then?"

"I could ask Gunter… but, no he'd start telling me about all the rituals for the celebration." He sighed. "Wait! I know!" Yuri ran out of the room, rushing to find one of the most reliable sources of information in Shin Makoku, someone who also knew to keep his mouth shut.

"Are you going to ask Yozak?"

Yuri nodded once. Ken smirked, that was perfect! Yozak would ham it up and keep it going.

Coming across a rather butch 'shrine maiden' in the middle of the castle, Yuri waved his arm. "Yozak! Yozak! Psssst! Yozak come here!"

Yozak turned around, "Really, how can you keep telling it's me?" He sighed disappointed that his shoes gave him away. He really should've gone for the stilettos instead of the open-toed pumps.

"Aha ha… ha… well, a shrine maiden wouldn't leave Shinou's Temple!" Yuri justified, nodding quickly. "Yozak, I have a question of utmost importance for you! My future depends on it." Yuri thought to himself, if Cheri was a black widow would that make her sons the same? Therefore… "What happens to Cheri's ex lovers? Are they really never seen or heard of again? Do they fall off the planet? Are they sacrificed for her beauty and youth? Does she kill and eat them like a preying mantis?"

Yozak's neck distended as he started to look around, he spotted Ken smirking like a fox as he enjoyed himself. Yozak smirked back, oh well if that how this was, he quickly darted his neck back and forth making sure the coast was clear before clapping a hand over Yuri's mouth and with his other hand putting a finger over his mouth. "Shh! Heika, if she were to find out…" He tensed, "Who knows what would happen to you… Come with me, we'll talk somewhere… safe."

Dragging Yuri into an empty corridor Yozak looked between he and Ken before saying, "Now that you mention it, I have heard several reports that she in fact slays men. Of course, stories like this I can't recollect to Gwendel or Conrad no matter how much I would like to. I hear she wears fine dresses going to the most posh of parties to lore her quarry and then… they fall in her clutches and she swoops in upon them. I've never heard of a man to resist or escape her clutches once she's set eyes upon them. But, of course, that's just what I've heard."

"YOZAK!" Conrad said strictly, Yozak turned around quickly scratching the back of his mullet.

"Oh, there you are Captain, I've been looking for you, so where are the favors you needed me to hang?"

Conrad's eyes thinned, he looked at Yuri who seemed to be in shock, his heart was pounding. "Come with me, I'll take you to them." Taking Yozak's arm, Conrad dragged his best friend a ways away before asking, "What did you tell him? Nothing about what _we_ had spoken of, I hope?"

"Of course not! I'd never betray your trust by doing that. Besides, it's much more fun for surprises. Though, I'd love it if you'd allow me to transport him."

"Not happening. I'm to escort him."

"Oh, I see. Stingy." He winked, "Anyway, I was just having fun with him. He's too cute sometimes. You can't help but tease him…" Yozak's eyes went wide, he said too much.

"_Tease_ him?"

"Well, you see, the great sage was playing a…" He somehow realized it was better not to finish that sentence. "You needed me to set up something? Doesn't the festivity start at sun-down?"

Conrad bit back his own annoyance, damn, Yozak was right, he didn't have much time left to prepare.

"So, if you'll just excuse me…"

"We'll finish this discussion _later_, soldier."

Yozak waved his hand dismissively, "I highly doubt it, you'll be in way too good of a mood, but I'll give you points for using your scary authoritative voice, Captain." Yozak winked before taking off.

Conrad gave a minute glare, he had to find Yuri.

"You should be careful, Shibuya. Do you know what tonight's festival is for?"

Yuri shook his head, "Not really. I did my best avoiding Gunter's lecture this time." He said proudly.

Ken, approving of the answer, spotting Conrad quickly whispered, "She wants to choose the first victim for her son, Conrad."

Yuri's eyes shrank back, "No way! So you know she really does… but Conrad?!"

"Yuri-heika! There you are…"

"CONRAD!" Yuri blushed then paled, unsure of how to take the report he just heard, he slid behind Ken at first before thinking. "Really, it's Yuri." His shoulders slumped.

"Well, Yuri, I've come to escort you to the festivities."

"To _escort_ me?"

"Well, you are the guest of honor."

Yuri blanched, "I'm the what of what?"

Conrad smiled that handsome lady-killer, or in this case man-killer smile and just like all other times Conrad flung it at Yuri, he couldn't resist. His hand instinctually left the side of his body to be placed in Conrad's outstretched palm.

"The guest of honor. Really, Gunter was supposed to tell you at least the minimum details."

"Ah, well… will you fill me in then?"

Conrad smiled, "I think it's too late for you, now." Yuri swallowed hard before being led to no doubt his doom if what Ken had said held true.

Yuri swallowed hard before entering the main halls, his eyes opened wide, "What in the…"

It was an extravagant party, just like Yozak had said, so was Conrad really going to pull him off to the side to suck the life out of him and eat his carcass?! He looked at those handsome, shimmering brown eyes, no that couldn't be possible…

Conrad handed Yuri a drink, "Uh, what is this?"

"It's sweet it should be to your liking, heika."

He glared, "It's Yuri."

"It should be to your likings, Yuri." Conrad smiled. "If you'd like for me to test it for you though," Conrad took a sip enjoying it thoroughly.

Yuri blushed, Conrad could have been drinking drain-cleaner right now and Yuri would still want a sip with that look. Yuri took the glass once Conrad extended it for him, drinking it he felt a fiery blush raise to his cheeks. "What _was_ that?" He had to admit, it did taste delicious.

"Your first glass of wine, if I've been informed correctly," Conrad put his hand on Yuri's shoulder, "Would you care to dance now, _Yuri_?"

Yuri nodded, his cheeks felt very warm, his face did, actually, his whole head did, and tingly. Conrad brought him to the dance-floor in order to start the first dance. His fingers, hands, legs and stomach all the way up to his lips felt tingly.

He gave Conrad a starry-eyed look. "…Conrad…"

"Don't worry, I'll guide you."

Yuri nodded, "Mm." The orchestra started up, and as Yuri swayed pressed to Conrad he couldn't help but think this was the most pleasurable thing he could conjure. Conrad pressed to him, dancing openly, showing their affection as fiancé and fiancé…

At the end of the first dance, Conrad bowed then extended to take Yuri's hand, Yuri instinctually started to bow before Conrad whispered, "You don't bow for this, _heika_."

Yuri's back arched keeping him upright, he growled under his breath to keep others from noticing, "It's Yuri to you and you know it. Conrad."

He put his hand graciously into Conrad's. "Allow me to escort you to your seat."

"Ah, uh sure…"

Yuri felt countless eyes on him, it made him feel nervous. "What's going on, Conrad…" He smiled at the countless faces feeling very out of balance.

"So far, you've gotten a bit drunk off of your drink. You haven't eaten have you? I apologize for not anticipating that."

"…I somehow think you did."

"Well, if I'm found out, I'm just trying to seduce you off your feet."

Yuri blushed, though the drunken blush did wonders to cover the burnish with another plausible excuse.

"There will be a dinner, a cake and a few words from several people, Yozak, Gunter, Gwendel, Wolfram, the great sage, and mother."

"Oh, so many…? What are they going to talk about, is this like a charity event?"

Conrad laughed softly, "Not quite."

Yuri's eyes narrowed, "Why won't you just tell me?"

"I'm having a bit of fun, I apologize but I can't help myself for it."

As the maids began to bring out the several plates of well-displayed food, Yuri didn't know how to act, he squeezed his napkin at the side of his lap, letting his hand brush against Conrad's.

"Just wait a moment more, Yozak is scheduled to speak and then we'll start eating."

Yuri nodded then froze, "Wait… he isn't still in drag is he? Is it supposed to be a comedy show? But with Gwendel? That makes no sense…"

"He swore he wouldn't do it in drag." Conrad squeezed his fist as if vowing a silent threat, "He had _better_ not plan to do it in drag."

Yuri felt a cold sweat run down the back of his neck, "Ah… ha ha… uh, yeah, calm down Conrad." He smiled, eclipsing everything else in the room as far as Conrad was concerned.

Yozak approached the center of the room, taking the moment to address the audience then look at Conrad and Yuri, he was in a very formal military uniform that Yuri had never seen Yozak in, ever.

He looked dashing, his uniform was similar in design to Conrad's formal white, though less decorated and marked with pins from Gwendel's battalion as well as Conrad's. Could a person be in two different armies?

"I would like to congratulate the royal couple on this fine evening. We wish you all the happiness the world has to give and can only hope that the engagement is short-lived. Some of us want to be bridesmaids by the end of the year. On behalf of the people of Shin Makoku, we accept Shibuya Yuri-heika and Sir Conrad Weller's engagement. Here's to having cute kids!"

Applause burst throughout the masses as did a few whistles, obviously coming from the guards. Yuri's eyes shot wide, he turned to look at Conrad.

"…An announcement party…?"

Conrad smiled gently at Yuri.

He smiled ear-to-ear, "…So now people really will recognize this as official… no matter what anyone else says right?"

Conrad nodded once. Yuri smiled, then turned to glare at Yozak as he approached the table, "How are we supposed to have kids, huh?!"

Yozak winked, "I'll let the Captain explain those sort of details." He placed down a small box before Conrad, "Enjoy it. The boyo here ruined my chance to give you a proper 'bachelor's party when he spotted my outfit for you. Oh well. No lap dances I guess."

Conrad touched his forehead, "I believe _that_ is gift enough. Thank you."

"No problem, captain. We really are happy about it. Oi, and as for you boyo, be careful of this lion here, he's going to lure you to the dank recesses," He winked playfully, "you might not survive it."

"Yozak." Conrad glared tellingly. "We won't do anything you don't want to do, Yuri." Conrad notably poured Yuri another glass of wine.

"Aha ha heh…" Yuri went red, taking a drink of the first thing before him to get moisture back to his drying mouth.

"Ah, Yuri wait a moment that's for the…"

Slugging it down, he realized quickly after realizing what it was, proved to be a bad idea. Before he was tingly, now he was swimming, his eyes half-lidded.

"…Toast." Conrad put a hand on Yuri's shoulder, "Are you alright?" Yuri really couldn't hold his liquor, he had no exposure to it and this was well aged wine, the teen didn't stand a chance.

Yuri touched his head with his hand, as he brought it up his fingers brushed across Conrad's cool skin before they quickly went back to that patch, he leaned into Conrad's arm, "I feel so dizzy…"

Looking at Yuri, he could hardly say anything, of course he would feel dizzy… but, he hadn't been fast enough to stop him. "We're going to start eating, try to eat a few extra rolls. Then we'll step out for a few moments."

Yuri nodded obediently.

"There is going to be a toast, I'm going to put a little more wine in your glass, it stands on ceremony, you don't have to drink all of it, okay? Just one sip will suffice."

He again nodded, "Right…"

Conrad put a strong hand against Yuri's back, "Yuri, stand up for a moment."

Yuri nodded before standing, though he didn't feel like his legs were so solid.

"Thank you for coming to celebrate our engagement." Conrad raised his glass, Yuri did as well.

"Yes, thank you for coming out to celebrate this symbol of our love." Yuri managed to say without any slurring, glad that dizziness was the only manifestation of the liquor so far.

After a large amount of clapping, Conrad and Yuri clinked their glasses, "Kampai…" Yuri said in a proud voice before taking a healthy sip along with Conrad, on cue.

They placed the glasses back to the table before sitting.

Conrad pushed Yuri's seat back in.

After a beautiful dinner, Conrad as promised pulled a slowly sobering Yuri out to the balcony, he draped a fur over Yuri's shoulders to prevent him from getting a chill.

"When we go back in, try to drink some water… it should help."

"Okay…" Yuri looked at Conrad, blushing a bit embarrassed, "Um, Conrad, tonight… what are you going to do… I mean, what did Yozak mean by luring me to a dank place…?"

Conrad scratched the back of his head, "He was being a bit lewd. I understand if you wish to wait until marriage, you are still young and I understand how large of a step this is."

"…But what do you mean?" Yuri shook his head, "I mean, just spell it out already."

Conrad blushed softly, "…Yuri, he was implying…"

Yuri swallowed, "You aren't going to do something like devour me…" Yuri blushed, not able to believe that he really thought Conrad could or would…

Conrad blinked, his eyes grew large, "Ah, well, I could if you wanted to, as I said I'd take it as far as you'd like… but I'm a bit surprised that you'd be so eager for me to eat you…"

"Kami-sama! No, I mean… wait so… your family really does… and the… with…" Yuri fainted, falling backward, Conrad catching him before he could hit the rail.

"Yuri!"

Conrad lifted Yuri, before catching Gwendel's attention, "Brother, _brother_…!"

Gwendel separated from talking with Gunter to join his brother out on the balcony. "Conrad? What is it? Oh, so the two of you want to sneak off already? I've seen couples sneak out earlier on these."

"It's not that, he fainted." Conrad sighed, "The wine went to his head."

"Well, with his age that's to be expected. We'll move the cake-presentation up to the next event, you can keep him standing for two minutes I presume?"

Conrad nodded once, "Conscious no, but…"

"After that it will be acceptable to slip out, the others probably expected so much."

"Thank you, Gwendel."

Gwendel smiled at his brother, proud of the groom-to-be.

"Stay out in the air, it might bring him around."

Nodding, Conrad returned his attention to Yuri as Gwendel went back inside.

Not to Conrad, or Gwendel's surprise, Yuri wasn't brought around within those few minutes, bringing Yuri back into the room, ever the loving couple was attached at the hip, Conrad's arm snaked around Yuri's waist, Yuri leaning into Conrad's side, tightly wrapped. Conrad gave a polite wave before turning around with Yuri to bow out, successfully dodging any embarrassment for the teen.

Half an hour past that, with the party still going on, Yuri began to awaken, lying on Conrad's bed, shirt off, half-undressed.

Blinking, he looked at Conrad as he changed out of his formal attire.

"…C…Conrad?" Yuri blushed, swallowing hard, the lights were dim, he didn't recognize the room… he really was lured away to some dark place to be eaten…! He couldn't believe it!

"Yuri? You're awake already? Oh thank goodness. I was worried about you."

"Huh? Worried?"

"You did faint."

"…After you told me you planned to eat me."

Conrad turned his head, "Yuri? We don't have to do that, I can do that later, when you're ready."

"Who could be ready for something like that though?!"

Conrad smiled softly at his virgin betrothed, "…Well, it can be a _very_ enjoyable thing." Conrad crawled over Yuri, kissed his lips, "May I assure you, I've never heard anyone complain of it."

"…And how could they?! They're dead… aren't they? You don't keep them in a freezer or something, do you!?"

"…What?" Conrad blinked.

"Murata told me, that that's how your mother stays so young and why no one knows anything about her ex lovers, because she eats them… well, except your father… but… he was different because she really, really loved him… well, I don't know, I thought she loved all of your fathers, but I don't know anything about any of your brothers' fathers so…"

"…What?" Conrad blinked, again. He couldn't fathom it.

"And then Yozak said you were going to lure me away to eat me, but you still look so _young_ so why do you even need to use me as a youth serum, I mean, I love you and I couldn't believe it at first but then you mentioned eating me and then… but I… and you… I…" Yuri hung his head before looking back up at Conrad with glossy eyes, "I don't understand this at all."

Conrad leaned back, no longer hovering over Yuri as he began to laugh.

Yuri sat up, "Eh?"

He wiped his eye after laughing solidly for a few solid minutes. "Yuri… I love you, I really, really do love you, you know that right?"

Yuri nodded, "Yes… of course I know that. Why are you laughing?"

"…And I'm glad you're interested in my family and upbringing, but… Yuri, mother's… lovers… they're around, but they're not in human circuits of nobility, they are in circuits you don't really travel in, she travels within the wealthy merchant-class, for one."

"But they said she is a devourer of men…"

Conrad's eyebrow rose, "Well, of their hearts… but… no not like that! I mean that she's known for being an aloof heart-breaker. A devourer of men can also mean a heart-breaker." Conrad laughed a few more moments.

"…Then why did you say you'd eat me?"

Conrad bowed close to Yuri's ear, now hovering over him, "Because _that_ means something different then break your heart. What that means is to…" He whispered into Yuri's ear erotically until the teenager was thoroughly red. "And that is what I meant by saying no one has ever complained for it."

"You mean… with your mouth you'd… with my… oh my …oh." Yuri covered his face, mortified that he hadn't realized something so basic as that, especially after being near Wolfram for all those many (hellacious) months.

"As I said, I understand that we will take your pace, I won't rush you into anything."

"I'm so sorry…" Yuri began.

"You shouldn't be, though Yozak should be."

"He didn't really do anything wrong, Murata started it."

"…I have a way to get revenge on him too. Wolfram will do it too, if you're willing to let him be a bridesmaid."

"…Wait, bride? Don't tell me they don't adjust the custom for two men…"

"They can if the couple wishes, which I presume you do, though Yozak will be sad that he won't get to make either of us a dress. The bridesmaids and groomsmen however is a staple in the tradition."

"…Okay, right… I… think I understand."

"Good, I'm glad."

"…So if I let Wolfram be a bridesmaid, instead of a bridesman or groomsman, he'll do what?"

"He'll get the great sage back."

"And just how's that?"

"Well, as he seemed so appalled about some cannibalism… I'm sure I could convince Wolfram not to eat him for a while, either."

Yuri blushed before sobering. "Wait a minute, you mean that honor's student is having sex so easily and I'm blushing about oral sex?!" Yuri's voice went louder than he expected, he covered his mouth with his own sense of Japanese shame.

"Yes."

He narrowed his eyes, "…and this… really doesn't hurt?"

Conrad's scarred eyebrow rose, "Really, it doesn't."

"Do you… think we _could_ try it then? I mean try and if it gets too weird I mean…"

Conrad laughed before kissing Yuri's forehead. "If that's what you wish, I'd be happy to ablige."

Yuri nodded as Conrad started to lace kisses down his chest, his hand touched the zipper to Yuri's pants…

The End… of what will be on fanfiction-dot-net.  
If you R & R you may see something appear on aff-dot-net, but ONLY if there's a good turn-out of reviews. XD Because I'm evil. WAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
